Regalo Atrasado
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: - Porque a pesar de que se le había pasado la fecha, aun tenía un regalo para el teme, después de todo la intención es lo que cuenta, no?


_**Descleimer**_: para mi mala suerte ninguno de los personajes es mío u.u, sino de Kishimoto-san, ya que si fuera lo contrario cada vez que Sasu-chan cumpliera años definitivamente su regalo seria Naru-chan solamente llevando un gran moño :3.

.

**Regalo Atrasado **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_- 25 de Julio_, una fecha que a Naruto no le gustaba para nada, y precisamente este era el día en el que se encontraba. El porqué de su desagrado hacia esta fecha?. Simple, sencillamente significaba que el cumpleaños de Sasuke ya había pasado, así es, tenia exactamente dos días de aquel "importante acontecimiento", y aunque se sintiera mal, por más que quisiera no podía retroceder el tiempo.

Naruto suspiro derrotado y siguió con sus pasos.

Ambos iban caminando por la calle como siempre lo hacían, todo normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, Naruto solo podía mirar al Uchiha de reojo para ver si efectivamente en la cara del moreno no había algún indicio de molestia, pero no, estaba hay como siempre, con su cara de palo, perfectamente normal.

Probablemente el más molesto era él, estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber olvidado aquella fecha. Ahora solo entre mas lo pensaba mas apretaba la cajita que llevaba consigo dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Que le diría?.

_-. Lo siento teme es que estaba tan ocupado con otras cosas que se me olvido tu cumpleaños.-_

Si como no, y es que simplemente no quería decir la verdad, la cual constaba de que ese día había estado trabajando hasta tarde para poder comprar su regalo, (porque hay que admitir que las cosas no caen del cielo), además de que en los últimos exámenes antes de salir de vacaciones no le había ido muy bien, y claro sus padres querían que se pusiera al corriente, poniendo al estudio como condición para que lo dejaran salir. Así que tan distraído y ocupado estaba que se le había olvidado el _porqué _de tanto esfuerzo.

Tanto esforzarse para que a la mera hora, se le haya olvidado.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sin saber por dónde comenzar. Solo caminado como siempre, sin atreverse a romper el silencio. Sin duda estaba molesto consigno mismo. Pero aunque eso fuera tenía que remediarlo. Después de todo no era tan tarde, verdad?

-. Oye Sasuke.- dijo Naruto deteniéndose y tratando de llamar la atención del otro.

-. Hm.- fue lo único que salió de los labios del azabache.

Al rubio solo le salió una pequeña venita en la frente, el que quería comenzar una conversación para disculparse y el otro que solo lo ignoraba, y sin querer estallo, tanta tención acumulada tenía que salir en cualquier momento.

-. Teme que no puedes decir otra cosa que no sea tu maldito "hm".- le grito, estaba enojado, y se estaba desquitando con la persona equivocada.

El moreno por su parte también se detuvo, le sorprendió la forma de contestar del rubio, que él recordara siempre le contestaba así y nunca repelaba, pero ahora así de la nada le gritaba. Por inercia frunció el ceño, que le pasaba a ese dobe?.

-. Se puede saber qué te sucede dobe.- dijo de mala gana, el no había hecho nada y le estaba gritando de a gratis.

-. ...- Naruto no contesto, solo lo entre cerró los ojos para mirarlo feo.

-. No seas infantil usurantonkachi.- quería restarle importancia al asunto, después de todo no entendía nada.

-. Yo no soy infantil, y tú eres un bastardo.- el rubio volvió a alzar un poco la voz, y se preguntaba porque no le reclamaba por su olvido.

-. Yo?, y ahora que te hice?.- esta vez Sasuke si que estaba confundido.

-…-

El menor de nueva cuenta se quedo callado, tenía razón él no tenía la culpa. Bueno si, si no hubiese nacido el _23 de julio, _ahora no estuviera con dolor de cabeza, pero por dios a quien engañaba, si siempre agradecía por aquel bendito día en que nació, ya que si no, el bastardo no estaría aquí, peleando con él, sacándolo de quicio y teniéndolo tan cerca para disfrutar de su presencia.

Si definitivamente era un maravilloso día.

Se relajo un poco y se paro frente de él, y como ya lo había estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo volvió a apretar la cajita que guardaba en el pantalón, tomo aire y se dispuso a hablar. Tenía que admitir su culpa

-. Discúlpame teme.- dijo ya con su voz más tranquila.

-. Porque tengo que disculparte dobe?.- pregunto curioso, cada vez entendía menos, primero le gritaba y ahora de la nada se disculpaba?

Naruto se tardo un poco en contestar, aunque no quisiera tenía que admitirlo.

-. Olvide tu cumpleaños.- su voz salió en un susurro, mientras su flequillo tapaba parte de su rostro.

Por su parte el azabache cambio la expresión neutra que tenía en su rostro por una de confusión. Las palabras del rubio eran ciertas, ahora lo recordaba, su cumpleaños había sido el 23 y ya estaban a 25, pero de hecho el nunca le había tomado tanta importancia a la fecha, siempre pensó que era algo simple como cualquier día del año, pero ahora estaba Naruto ahí, acomplejándose por que se le había olvidado.

-. Y por eso tanto alboroto usurantonkachi?...- dijo con media sonrisa en su rostro, para después continuar.-…si a mí no me importa porque a ti si.-

-. Porque quería darte una sorpresa.- confeso el rubio.

-. Vaya no pensé que fueras tan cursi dobe.- se burlo el mayor, no era con mala intención pero no podía evitarlo.

El otro solo alzo la vista para mal mirarlo, el preocupándose por que quería darle un detalle en su cumpleaños y el otro que salía con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

-. Está bien si no lo quieres no te doy nada.- dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-. No seas tonto Naruto, cualquier cosa que tú me des la recibiré con mucho gusto.- acepto el moreno con una sincera sonrisa, a él le gustaban aquellos gestos infantiles del Uzumaki, pero sobre todo que siempre se estaba preocupando por él.

Las mejillas de Naruto se tornaron de un ligero carmín, el teme y sus frases, lo hacían pasar de lo molesto a lo apenado en un segundo, pero tenía que aceptar que le gustaba.

-. Y ahora quien es el cursi.- pico el menor.

-. Me lo vas a dar sí o no.-

-. Si, toma.-

El de ojos azules saco por fin la cajita azul oscuro con un pequeño moño de color plata de su bolsillo, todo ante la atenta mirada ónice de Sasuke, le tomo la mano al moreno y la coloco en ella.

-. Para que no digas que tu novio no se acuerda de ti.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.- un poco atrasado pero la intención es lo que cuenta.-

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke para colorear sus pálidas mejillas de aquel tono carmín, su dobe era el único que podía causar ese efecto en el, por lo que sin dudarlo le regalo una media sonrisa de agradecimiento. Tomo la caja y la observo un rato, para después abrirla, sinceramente no se había esperado ningún regalo, pero como había dicho antes, por ser de Naruto, fuera lo que fuera ya era especial.

Quito lentamente el papel que la cubría junto con el pequeño moño, y abrió la cajita solo para encontrarse con una hermosa pulsera de oro blanco con un pequeño colgante en forma de un pequeño cascabel del mismo material. Sin duda se veía que Naruto se había esmerado para comprarlo. Aunque también había que admitir que tenía gustos raros.

-. Te gusto?.-

-. Claro que si dobe.-

A Naruto se le amplio la sonrisa de su rostro, después de todo tanto trabajo había valido la pena. Sasuke se la puso y le mostro su mano al rubio ya con la prenda en ella, si duda en verdad le quedaba muy bien al moreno, y el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que ahora el neko ya tenía su cascabel.

-. Y falta el pilón, por el retraso.- susurro a su oído el menor.

Antes de que el moreno preguntara a lo que se refería, se acerco a su rostro para unir sus labios en un beso dulce al principio, pero intensificándose más al paso del tiempo, dejando saborear aquella dulce esencia de ambas cavidades. Separándose poco después por el sencillo hecho de recordar que aun tenían pulmones y necesitaban oxigeno para funcionar.

-. _Feliz cumpleaños teme_.- por fin pudo decirlo, para después fundirse en otro beso.

Y Sasuke solo pensó, que si eso había sido por dos días de retraso, que sería lo que le daría por una semana o un mes?

-. _Gracias dobe_.- y una sincera sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

En su rostro demostraba como se sentía, si el próximo año se le volvía a olvidar a Naruto, al menos sabía que la disculpa sería mejor, tal vez después de todo, su cumpleaños no era tan malo.

Si, a eso se podía acostumbrar.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien que les pareció n.n**_

_**Pues bueno aquí un pequeño one-shot por el cumpleaños de Sasuke, aunque bueno un poco atrasado, pero como dice Naru-chan, lo que cuenta es la intención, no?, jeje**_

_**Bueno, espero que les allá gustado (creo que quedo un tanto meloson XD)**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Y que tal por ultimo un Review? :3**_

_**Por cierto Feliz cumpleaños Sasu-teme! n.n**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
